Beware The Older Brother
by ExGratia
Summary: Law knows that his relationship with Luffy could be perfect - if it wasn't for a certain overprotective older brother who always has to stick his nose into their business / One shot / LawLu, in which Ace's brother complex has gotten completely out of control and Marco just gets dragged into all of this by his so-called best friend


**A/N: Why am I publishing so many stories? Do I have too much time at the moment? YES, I VERY MUCH DO! So here goes another story. This time, it's rated M for language and only mild sexual situations (Hey, woah, wait a second, where did half of my readers go!?). EDIT: Changed the rating to T because my readers ARE NO WIMPS! You can handle mentions of sexual activities without being emotionally shattered, right? Right? Anyway, the plot has been on my mind for quite a while and I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully at night until I put it up here. So please enjoy :)**

* * *

Beware The Older Brother

If someone had told Law that one day he would be walking through the long and crowded corridors of a mall hand in hand with the guy he loved, wearing a content smile all over his face and just feeling like the happiest man on earth - he would have punched that motherfucker straight in the face for even daring to sputter out such nonsense. Oh yes, he would have made sure to get rid of every single tooth that person possessed.

Law had a reputation he needed to keep up after all. He was a very respectable man. He was the head surgeon of the largest and best hospital in the whole state, was feared for his high medical knowledge despite his relatively young age, and even his name alone was enough to make ordinary people's blood run cold. Of course Law was aware of his power and his influence. That had been enough of a reason for him to make sure that he would never let anyone change this. He had sworn that he would never let anyone burst into his life to take away the things he loved the most - His fame, power and reputation. Law had been sure that he would never change _at all_.

Damn, how wrong he had been.

Law laced the fingers of his left hand with Luffy's as he looked at the man who completely turned his life upside-down. The younger man licked on his ice cream cone one last time before meeting his boyfriend's gaze. Law felt a tiny shiver running down his spine at the way Luffy looked at him with his big dark eyes. Why was his heart still beating so fast every time they locked gazes? They had been together for almost a year now, for God' sake, he had nothing to be nervous about! But Law figured that he would probably never get used to the loud and hyper boy by his side.

"Can we slow down a bit, Law? It's kinda hard to keep up with you, these bags aren't exactly light, you know... And worst of all, I can't enjoy my ice cream properly!" Luffy lifted his left arm a little to show him the large bags he was carrying and the ice cream cone he clutched tightly with the same hand. The sight alone was chaotic and Law was sure that Luffy was just about to drop either one of the bags or - worst of all - his ice cream.

"You shouldn't carry all of it with one hand. I guess holding hands is not a good idea when you're busy with-" Law didn't even get the chance to loosen the grip on Luffy's hand and move away as the younger of the two tightened the hold on Law's hand, squeezing it almost painfully in the process.

"Nah Law, don't let go, it's alright!" Luffy closed his eyes and smiled a genuine smile at Law, one of those that Law loved seeing so much. It was just one of the many things he loved about his boyfriend, along with so many other unique traits the boy possessed.

"Really?" Law asked in an amused tone and leaned closer to Luffy, making sure that the nineteen-year old could hear his voice properly "You know, you might drop your ice cream cone."

That got him.

Luffy's smile left his face as the look of pure concern replaced his previous expression. His dark eyes were wide in shock as he slowly turned his head to look at the slowly melting ice cream cone in his hand, then carefully moving his gaze to his hand in Law's hand. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he looked back at the creamy treat in his hand again. He repeated this action several times, making Law chuckle at the thought that the boy was actually fighting a mental war in his head right now.

Law's hand, the ice cream, Law's hand, the ice cream, Law's hand, the ice cream, Law's hand- Fuck, this was far from easy!

After a while, Luffy just closed his eyes, inhaled deeply through his nose and then let out a deep sigh. He then turned to Law and grinned at him cheekily.

"Nope, I'd prefer your hand any day!"

Luffy's thumb drew a circular pattern on the back of Law's tattooed hand. It was a small and gentle gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Law. He smiled and cupped the boy's face with his free hand, bringing it close so their lips brushed.

"Then let me carry your bags for you." he whispered.

Luffy mirrored his smile and closed the small distance between them as he kissed his boyfriend lovingly.

* * *

"Target in sight." Ace murmured determinedly as he glared at the couple in the distance, the hold on the binoculars in his hands firm. Sitting on the very same table as Ace, Marco just sighed heavily at his best friend's behavior.

"Are those things really necessary, yoi?" he pointed at Ace's binoculars "They just make you look suspicious... and ridiculous."

Ace averted his eyes from his brother for a second to glare at Marco "You know fully well it's my duty as Luffy's older brother to watch out for him!" he quickly turned to look at the amorous couple again, not wanting to miss any second of it "Of course they are necessary!"

"They are not even far away from us, I can see them just as clearly as you do." Marco took the little spoon on the table and stirred his coffee, resting his head on his other hand. His best friend was a total nutjob, Marco was sure of it. Ever since his younger brother had started dating this doctor about one year ago, Ace's brother complex had completely taken control over his mind. And for some reasons he would always drag Marco with him whenever he went out stalking Luffy with his lover. Marco felt like a goddamn creep.

Ace didn't react to Marco's words as he kept observing his brother carefully, making Marco wonder if he had even listened to him at all.

"Shit, if you could see this, Marco..." Ace started, an angry tone audible in his voice, completely ignoring the fact that the blond man was in fact able to see everything around them "The rumors are true... This man really has no manners at all!"

Marco turned his bored eyes from his dark coffee to slowly look at Ace "What do you mean?"

Ace's grip on his binoculars tightened and Marco could see the dark haired man's knuckles turning white from the force "He is walking way too fast! And he lets Luffy carry all the bags! Fuck, that's it! I'm gonna kick that bastard's ass for treating my brother so badly!"

Marco's blue eyes turned to the couple again. He saw Luffy getting gently kissed by his boyfriend as they both mumbled words into each other's ear. Over all, it was a lovely sight. Marco didn't understand what Ace was making such a fuss about, but it was a well-known fact that his friend liked to overreact a little bit when it came to his younger brother.

"Don't know what you're talking about, yoi. Looks like he's taking the bags from your little brother now."

"W-What?!" Ace looked surprised as he saw his brother handing his bags over to Law, with the older man gladly accepting the heavy bags from his boyfriend.

Suddenly, Ace gritted his teeth "He's just doing it to prove his dominance over my brother..." the grip on his binoculars tightened again and Marco was sure that he had just heard a little breaking sound "Fuck, he probably thinks Luffy's too weak to carry them on his own!"

Marco was annoyed, but didn't argue with his best friend. He knew it was like talking to a damn wall.

"Get up, we need to follow them." Ace said calmly as he stood up from his chair. His younger brother and Law were already too far away for Ace to watch them clearly now and of course he had to chase after them.

Marco raised an eyebrow "But I haven't even finished my coffee-" He didn't get the chance to end his sentence when Ace roughly grabbed him by his arm and pulled him along with him.

"Doesn't matter!"

* * *

Ace and Marco hid behind a bunch of tall potted plants as they watched Law and Luffy sitting on a small table eating lunch - Or rather, Ace was watching them. Marco just tried his best to avoid the awkward glances of other people who were looking at them curiously as they passed by.

Despite Marco's earlier protest, Ace was convinced that their hiding place was absolutely flawless and that there was no way either of the two could possibly notice them.

However, Law had already noticed them quite a long time ago, he had just chosen to ignore them. From the moment he picked Luffy up, he knew that Ace would be stalking them - again - following them wherever they went - again.

He let out a deep sigh as he watched Ace from across he place and moved his hand to Luffy's, giving the younger's hand a little squeeze to get his attention. He needed to talk with Luffy about this, he was sick of never being able to spend some time with his lover without Ace always hiding somewhere.

Luffy looked up at him, his mouth still busy chewing the meat he had ordered to eat. He swallowed the huge amount of food when he noticed the unusual look on his boyfriend's face "What's wrong, Law?"

"Luffy," Law said dryly "we really need to do something about Ace."

Luffy almost choked on his food when Law mentioned the name of his brother "Is he...Is he watching us again?" Luffy didn't really enjoy being stalked by Ace either, but he never complained to his older brother about it. He knew there was no use. Ace had always been way too stubborn and never listened to anyone.

Law just nodded his head "Yeah, but he's too far away to hear us speaking." Law knew that Ace didn't disapprove of him as Luffy's boyfriend, but he just cared a little too much.

Luffy tried to improve the mood a bit by laughing a little "Don't worry Law, I'm sure he'll get bored of this soon and then we'll be able to spend some private time together."

Law sighed as he reached across the table for his onigiri "Luffy, I've been waiting for this to happen for almost a year now. He has no life if he always has time to follow us. It should be obvious to you that he's not gonna stop, especially after last week."

Luffy raised a dark brow "What happened last week?"

"When he burst into your room while we were having sex, because he thought you were screaming from me beating you up?"

Luffy's smile became more awkward as he scratched the side of his face nervously "Well that was only one time-"

Law held up four fingers "Four fucking times, Luffy. Think about it, we hardly ever have sex at your place because of your annoying brother. Four times is damn too much. That's why I always need to take you to my place. Besides, he still complains about me 'touching' you in public when in fact we are just holding hands." Law's voice got angrier and angrier with every word as he looked into Ace's direction without the freckled boy noticing him "It could be perfect if it weren't for him sticking his nose into our business."

Luffy grabbed another piece of meat, shoved it into his mouth and swallowed it rather quickly "But what do you wanna do about it? You know there's no arguing with him, he always does what he wants to do."

Law's face suddenly relaxed a little as he leaned back in his chair "I've thought about it, actually. I think I've found a way to get rid of Ace on our first anniversary."

Luffy just looked at him and tilted his head to the side, not seeming very impressed "You know my brother will always find a way to get what he wants. What did you plan anyway?"

"I'll tell you tonight." Law gave him a small smile and touched his hand again. It was friday, so Law would always pick Luffy up and take him out somewhere in the evening.

* * *

Ace. Was. _Furious._

"He's doing it again..." his body was trembling slightly from rage, making Marco wonder whether he should try to calm his friend down or just let him be.

"What do you mean, yoi?" he drifted his gaze to the couple, too, only to find them peacefully sitting at a table and talking to each other. There was absolutely nothing wrong about the scene in front of them!

Ace grabbed Marco by his shoulder, making the other one gasp a little bit in surprise "Touching my brother in public! I've told him at least thirty times to stop that!"

Marco saw Law touching the back of Luffy's hand with his fingertips softly. He then turned his gaze back to Ace and rolled his eyes "Please don't tell me you're freaking out because of _that_." Marco folded his arms across his chest, feeling a small grin on his lips "They've been together for almost a year now, I'm pretty sure they've done so much more than just touching."

His grin disappeared when Ace grabbed him by the collar of his purple shirt and tugged him down so they were at eye-level "Say that again and I'll burn your house down."

* * *

Luffy smiled and looked himself up and down in front of the mirror.

He had on a loose, red, button up shirt that hung over black slacks, his equally black shoes added the perfection to his outfit - simple, yet elegant, just the way Luffy liked it when he went out on a date with Law.

Luffy walked to the living room where Ace was sitting on the couch, drinking a hot coffee as he read a book. He bent down and gave Ace a small peck on the cheek "See you later, Ace!"

At the words of the young boy, Ace quickly swallowed the hot liquid, instantly feeling it burn in his throat. He coughed a little and placed his hand on Luffy's shoulder, preventing him from moving away "Where are you going?" he asked, his voice calm.

"I'm taking him out. Just as every friday for the past twelve months." Ace turned his head to the other side of the living room, only to find Law leaning casually against the door frame, his arms folded. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, but Ace didn't really care about that right now.

He placed his mug on the small table in front of him and got up from the couch, his eyes not leaving Law "And when will you bring him back?"

Law rolled his eyes, he was not in the mood for Ace's little interrogation games "Not sure when, probably after midnight."

"And where exactly are you going?" Ace gradually walked closer to Law.

"To a bar." Even Law began to slowly move towards Ace now.

"_What _bar?" They were only few feet separated from each other.

"What, do you want me to give you the directions?" He snarled. There was no way he would ever tell Ace where he would take his brother, Law really didn't need him spying on them tonight.

"Maybe I do." It was astonishing how they both locked gazes without one of them blinking.

Luffy was a little lost as he stood next to both of them, his eyes moving from Law to Ace and then back nervously. He felt how the air between both of the men had changed into a cold chill and he knew that that was not a good sight at all. He gently placed one of his hands on Ace's chest and the other on Law's, slowly pushing them apart.

"Don't worry Ace, it's not too far from here and I won't be back too late." He grinned, even though everyone in the room could tell that it was fake, probably just a poor attempt to hide his nervousness. However, he just wanted to prevent worse. A showdown between Law and Ace never turned out well.

Law just nodded slightly at Ace, before taking Luffy's hand and moving to the door. Ace didn't follow them to the door, but moved to the window and watched them both getting into Law's black car. He balled his fists, feeling his own sharp fingernails digging into his palms.

He would find them. No one could escape Ace.

* * *

Marco stared out of the window of the car he was currently sitting in, looking apathetic. The sun was touching down on the horizon in the distance, bathing the earth with its last golden rays before nightfall. For Marco it just felt like the calm before the storm.

He let out a deep breath and turned his head to stare at the man who was driving the car "You know Ace, I kinda got used to you taking me along with you all the time, yoi... But-," he turned his head, looking at the grinning man in the back seat of the car "-why the hell is Thatch here, too?!"

"Shut up!" Ace's concentrated eyes didn't leave the huge street in front of him as he drove way faster than permitted "I didn't force him, he accepted on his own."

Marco turned his head again, looking at Thatch who still wore a huge grin on his face. He let out a frustrated sigh "Do you have any idea of what you've gotten yourself into, yoi?"

Thatch placed both of his hands behind his head as he relaxed himself in the black leather seat of the car, crossing his legs "I don't know what you mean, Marco. This sounds like fun." The excited tone in Thatch's voice didn't falter for a second "I didn't have any plans for tonight anyway and joining you guys drinking at a bar sounds like college all over again! Just the three of us, getting wasted, checking out hot-"

"What?!" Marco turned to Ace again, looking at him angrily "_That's _what you've told him?" He quickly looked at Thatch again and pointed his finger at him, disbelieving "And you bought that lie?"

"Huh? What do you mean? We're not getting drunk?" Thatch's expression was almost sad as he muttered the words.

Marco rubbed his temples slowly, feeling a headache approaching "No, Thatch. We're not getting wasted tonight, yoi."

"Then where are we going?" Thatch mumbled, the fact that they were not going out for drinking was hurting him a little more than it should.

"Ace wants to stalk his little brother and his boyfriend again." Marco leaned his head against the window again, watching the passing scenery.

"Oh well, I'm fine with that, too." Thatch let out a loud laugh, his grin back in place. Marco, and even Ace, looked at him with obvious surprise.

"You are?" this time it was Ace's turn to speak as he watched Thatch through the rear-view mirror. This was the first time someone willingly joined him.

"Hahaha, of course! Your little brother is a hot piece of ass, don't you agree, Marco?" The look of pure horror was written all over Marco's face as he felt the dark haired man next to him tensing. Marco made a quick movement with his hand, signalizing Thatch to stop talking, but the other man just kept on.

"He's like every man's fantasy, you know? I mean, his dark hair, his lithe body, his round eyes! Damn, Ace! Your brother is made of porn star material!"

"I'll fucking break your neck!" Ace turned around in his seat, letting go of the steering wheel and causing Marco to jerk in panic as the car moved to the side.

"Fuck Ace, keep your eyes on the streets, yoi!" Before anything bad could have happened, Marco had grabbed the steering wheel and guided the car back in place. Startled by the sound of Marco's yelling, Ace sat back in his seat and drove the car properly again. He still glared at Thatch occasionally.

Despite the situation, Thatch was still grinning amusedly "Man Ace, your brother complex is an even bigger problem than your narcolepsy!"

"Or your pyromania." Marco mumbled with annoyance, even though his heart was still beating wildly against his ribcage.

"I don't have a bother complex!" Ace tried to defend himself "I just don't want that bastard to take advantage of Luffy."

Marco looked out of the window, wondering if it was even possible to take advantage of someone you were in a relationship with.

"Drunk sex is actually really amazing." Thatch said happily as he looked straight at Ace. He really enjoyed getting on the freckled man's nerves.

Ace's left eye twitched at the words of the man in the back of his car "Shut the fuck up, Thatch. My brother is not having sex."

Marco closed his eyes for a second and sighed "You know you're being really damn unrealistic with that statement, Ace, Luffy and that guy have been together for a year now. Besides, you gave me a detailed description of how you caught them having sex just one week ago-"

"Really? How detailed?!" Thatch demanded to know, his voice suddenly sounding extremely determined and his eyes glistening with a perverted glint.

Ace gripped the steering wheel tightly "They didn't have sex! He was probably just giving him a massage!"

Marco raised an eyebrow "...Naked?"

"It was really hot that day!"

Thatch grinned at Ace's poor attempts at denying the facts "That boy is almost twenty, Ace. Face it, you cannot control him anymore."

Ace looked at him from over his shoulder "He's still too young for that kind of stuff."

Marco placed his left hand on Ace's shoulder "Stop being hypocritical Ace, we all know that you also lost your innocence at a younger age than nineteen."

Thatch let out a whole-hearted laugh "_Lost_ his innocence? He threw it right out of the fucking window!"

Ace didn't listen to them at all, his mind was occupied with his thoughts about Luffy "Will you guys _please _stop it now? We are almost there!"

* * *

"How long have they been sitting there?" Luffy whispered as he secretly looked at the trio sitting far across the other side of the large bar.

"I'm not sure...They weren't there half an hour ago." Law rubbed his face with his hand. He knew it. He fucking knew that Ace would follow them again. Law turned in his seat and caught sight of the three men.

Marco was just sitting there, stirring his drink, only looking up at Luffy and him one time.

Thatch was glancing at them every few seconds from their table.

While Ace was just openly staring.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I just wanna talk to you right now." He took Luffy's smaller hand in his own, immediately seeing Ace shaking from rage at Law's touch from the corner of his eyes. He could also see the other two men quickly calming him down again before he had the chance to ruin the moment.

"About what you told me earlier, right? About our anniversary?" Luffy took the straw of his drink into his mouth, looking at his lover expectantly.

"Yeah, well, you see-" Law reached into his pocket and took out two tickets, waving them in front of the teen's face "-I think the easiest way of escaping him is, well, escaping."

Luffy's dark eyes grew twice their size. He couldn't believe what he saw "Law! Are those plane tickets?"

Law smiled smugly "Yes. I would like to take you on a vacation, Luffy."

The younger boy couldn't believe it. He turned around, wondering if Ace and his group could see what was going on, but they were obviously too far away from them to see anything.

"Fuck, Law, this is incredible! Where are we even going?"

Law couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's excitement "Dawn Island. I know you love the sea, so I thought that'd be a good choice."

Luffy's eyes brightened at his lover's choice "This sounds too good to be true, Law... When are we going?"

Law leaned back in his seat, taking his own drink into his hand and gulping the whole liquor down in one go. He moved his thumb to wipe off some of the liquid from his lower lip "Tonight."

Luffy blinked twice, tilting his head to the side. "Tonight?" he repeated.

"Yes. We'll leave this place in one hour without them noticing and then you'll quickly pack your suitcase. For one week, it'll only be you-" he tightened the hold on Luffy's hand for a second "-and me."

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!"_ Ace slammed his fists down on the steering wheel, his fury obvious to the other scared men in his car.

"Calm down, yoi! You're gonna cause an accident!" Marco had to grip on his own seat to prevent himself from slamming against the window as Ace drove a particularly sharp curve with record speed.

"One second! I didn't look at them for one fucking second and they were suddenly gone!" Ace was yelling at the two men. He then glared at them accusingly "He has always been like that, even when we were children! Always making me worry! Why the fuck didn't you guys look after him?!"

"That's not our job, Ace." Thatch started nervously. He had seen Ace angry a couple of times, but damn, his glare could kill little puppies right now.

"It is your fault!" he pointed his finger at Marco, running at least the third red light since they had started driving back.

"How is it my fault?" Marco tried to defend himself.

Ace felt a vein pop on his forehead "You told me not to bring my binoculars! I knew that was a bad idea."

Marco looked at him, dumbstruck. Even Thatch, who was usually very talkative, knew that he should better keep his mouth shut now.

They arrived at Ace's house quickly, mostly because Ace drove at least twice the speed limit. The older D brother slammed the front door open, making the pictures on the wall shaking a little bit from the force. He ran through the dark house, searching for his brother in every room, but he couldn't find anyone.

Marco went into the kitchen and turned the lights on. He needed a glass of water right now, his best friend was giving him a headache. Suddenly, the blond noticed a note on the kitchen table next to a phone. He picked it up, his lazy eyes reading the sloppy writing on the paper. Once he was done, he felt a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Uhm, Ace? I think you should take a look at this, yoi."

Thatch was the first one to arrive at the kitchen but was slammed down to the ground by a certain freckled man who didn't even look at Marco as he snatched the note away from him.

He read the words out loud "_Don't have much time at the moment, Ace. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be staying at Dawn Island with Law for a week, it's his present for our first anniversary. By the way, he said it was a good idea to leave my phone at home. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Lu._"

Ace looked at the tiny white note in his hand. His whole frame was shaking, but his expression was unreadable, his mouth a thin line. Marco placed his hand on Ace's shoulder, trying to calm him down a little bit.

"Ace, are you alrigh-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ace balled his fists and slammed them down on the table. The sound was loud enough for their neighbors to hear, everyone in the room was sure of it.

Thatch, who was still lying on the ground, laughed "Hahaha, seems like you've finally scared your brother out of the country."

"Shut the fuck up, that's not funny!" Ace paced out of the room and returned after a few seconds, carrying his laptop under his arm. He slammed it down on the table just as hard as his fists and turned it on.

"Uh, what are you doing now, Ace?" Marco folded his arms across his chest. He had no good feeling about this.

"I'm gonna search for a plane ticket to Dawn Islan- Hey!" Ace was interrupted when Thatch got up from the floor and slammed the laptop shut.

"This was quite some fun while it lasted but seriously now, Ace," he leaned down so he was at an eye-level with Ace, their noses almost touching "You really need to stop being such a cockblock."

Ace narrowed his dark eyes dangerously at his friend.

"Hate to admit it, but Thatch is right, Ace. Don't you see you're not doing Luffy a favor with this?" Marco walked up to him and placed his hand on Ace's back "I know you just care for him, but you are not making him happy with this."

Ace gradually relaxed his body and leaned into the chair, defeated. His head hung low, but he didn't say anything.

"Promise me, yoi." Marco started, making the younger boy look up at him "Promise me to not chase after your brother, okay?"

Ace kept quiet for a minute and both, Thatch and Marco, gave him the time to think about it. After a rather long time, Ace let out a deep sigh.

"I promise..."

"Well, that's great!" Thatch happily clapped his hands together, wearing a huge grin on his face. Even Marco smiled a little bit at Ace. He knew that this had not been an easy decision for the man.

Suddenly, Ace moved towards the phone "They are on Dawn Island, right?" he muttered, his lips forming an evil smile.

"I...don't really like where this is going." Thatch said to Marco who just watched Ace approaching the phone.

"Ace? What are you doing? You've just promised-" Marco was interrupted when Ace slammed his hand in front of the blond man's mouth.

"I know I said that I wouldn't follow them." Ace said, his voice calm. "But I still have my ways when it comes to watching out for Luffy."

* * *

"This is so exciting! Law, I can't believe we did that!" Luffy let out a content laugh as he let himself fall into the soft bed of their hotel room.

Law closed the door and walked slowly down the room until he stood between Luffy's knees. He reached his hand out and titled the boy's head up until their eyes met. He enjoyed the way Luffy's eyes were filled with utter excitement.

"And this time we won't have to worry about anyone." Law said with a smooth voice. Luffy reached up and grabbed the tattooed hand that held his chin and pulled Law down until he was on his knees.

His own small fingers ran through Law's soft hair and Luffy leaned down and pressed Law's mouth against his own, not giving the older man a minute to adjust before he shoved his tongue past Law's warm lips and forced Law's tongue to move along his own. His eyes shut slowly when Law moaned and crawled up, pushing Luffy further backwards on the bed.

Law smirked against his lips as the younger boy reacted more and more aggressively. Luffy clasped onto Law's shoulder and rolled their bodies until he was straddling the taller man and smiled down at him with a cocky grin.

Law groaned and reached up to fist the dark hair before claiming his boyfriend's smiling mouth once more. He kept one hand on Luffy's head and trailed his other one down Luffy's back to grab the younger boy's ass, grinding their hips together.

"Fuck, Law..." Luffy moaned against the older man's lips and Law pulled away.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna do that," he said, sitting up with Luffy still in his lap. He moved his mouth to kiss his boyfriend's cheek "After we come back from the beach."

"What?!" Luffy argued "But it's late, the sun is already setting."

Law ruffled Luffy's dark hair and shoved the boy off "We're just going for a walk. After all," he leaned over the teen again and grazed his cheek with his mouth, the hot breath tickling the tan skin "We've never been able to do that without your brother around."

Luffy captured the mouth that was so close to his face and smiled.

He was right, after all. They should seize their opportunity.

The beach wasn't far away from their hotel, it took them only a few minutes to walk there, but they made it unusually fast since Luffy couldn't wait to see the ocean again.

When he saw the endless amount of blue water in front of him, Luffy couldn't help but gawk. No matter how many times he saw the sea, he was sure that the sight would never cease to take his breath away. The beauty of the whole sight was enhanced by the golden shimmer of the slowly setting sun in the distance. Luffy, who was usually the loudest and most obnoxious person around, was at a loss for words.

Law walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist, gently pulling him closer to his own warm body "I hope you enjoy it."

Without any warning, Luffy slung his own arms around Law's neck and pulled him down for a kiss "Are you kidding? This is...fuck, I can't find the right words to describe it!" He buried his face in the fabric of Law's shirt "Thank you so much."

Law looked at him with a love filled gaze "Anything for you." He cupped Luffy's face and brought their lips together "I'm so happy this time it's just you and me-"

"LUFFY!" Both boys turned their head at the loud voice that interrupted their private time in a not so gentle way. The sun was blinding Law a little bit but he could still see the silhouette of a person walking up to them with rather fast steps. Was it...? No, no way! There was no way Ace could have probably tracked them down so fast!

What the fuck was going on?

"Y-You!" Law felt Luffy tensing in his arms and saw his big dark eyes widen at the person approaching them.

Narrowing his gaze a little, Law managed to watch the guy a little better now. His body type was similar to Ace but his hair was...blond?

Who was this guy? Law was sure he had never seen this man before. He was standing only few feet away from them now, grinning up at Luffy.

"S-Sabo?" Law looked down at Luffy, confusion written all over his own face. He then looked back at the other man. He was clothed rather neatly in a blue vest and white shorts. An equally white scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck.

Law suddenly felt Luffy's grip on him loosen and moved his own body a bit away from Law "Who is this, Luffy?" Law asked curiously as he pointed at the man in front of them.

Luffy had tears in his eyes as he let go of Law and quickly ran towards the stranger who crushed him in a tight hug. The man ruffled Luffy's hair, equally excited about the young boy in his arms "It's been a long time, Luffy. You sure haven't changed at all!"

Law didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. He felt a wave of jealousy shooting through his body as he glared at the man who was holding Luffy so close to him.

Luffy seemed to notice the change in Law's expression and moved back a little, turning to his boyfriend "Law, this is Sabo." He the turned to grin at the blond man again, his happiness about their encounter obvious.

"How do you know each other?" Something about this whole thing was incredibly suspicious to Law.

"We are brothers." The man said as he slung his arm around Luffy's shoulder and smiled at Law. The blond didn't even notice the change of expression on the other man's face when he said the last word of his sentence.

No way. What the fuck?! No, no, no! This couldn't be true!

"Y-You have _another_ brother? Seriously?!" Law tried his best to calm himself down, but in fact he just wanted to rip his hair out. This whole situation was beyond frustrating.

"Yeah! Sabo moved away a long time ago, we haven't seen each other for ages!" Luffy grinned a huge smile at his brother again "How did you know we were here?"

The blond rubbed the bridge of his nose and smiled back at Luffy "Ace called me, he knew I was living here and told me to pay you guys a visit!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Both, Sabo and Luffy, turned their heads to Law, their smiles disappearing fom their lips as they noticed the way Law's body was trembling from anger.

"L-Law? Are you okay?" Luffy walked into Law's direction again, stretching out his arm and caressing his cheek with his hand when he got close enough.

Suddenly, the taller man grabbed Luffy by the wrist and ran off, dragging Luffy along with him.

"W-Woah, Law! Slow down! What's up with you?!" Law was running so fast, Luffy had a hard time keeping up with him. He almost tripped over his own feet several times, but the grip Law had on his arm was strong enough to prevent him from falling down.

"Change of plans! Pack your suitcase again, we're flying somewhere else!"

"Eh?!"

Sabo stood there on the beach, watching his younger brother and his boyfriend running off into the slowly setting sun. He had just wanted to invite them for a drink and to introduce himself to his younger brother's boyfriend.

He tilted his head to the side and let out a deep sigh "I'm seriously wondering what's up with that guy..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for turning Ace into such a psycho and Thatch into a pervert. Okay, scratch that, I'm not sorry at all, I love them like this! So please tell me what you think :)**


End file.
